totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:XoTulleMorXo
hey why did i get voted out i was eating. TT66 On Lindsay's page, in all of the IDK's can you fill them in, because I was not in those episodes. Dakotacoons 22:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) so i can't come back TT66 Tulle i wasn`t there so when is the time tommorow and can you fill Alejandro`s page please. My computer died.Thanks Tdifan24 hey tulle when I left did katie say that she liked me back TT66 hey tulle when I left did katie say that she liked me back TT66 Is there an episode today? Dakotacoons 14:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Can we go to Hollywood, and have the title be Hollywood Hoedown and have the challenge be similar to Rock n Rule with the limo and. The standees? Dakotacoons 18:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey going to be unable to make it today if there is an episode, sorry. oh and also I gave noah another imunity idol but it is the last one i am giving him -Lee44 Hey Tulle Can I Be Noah if Lee Dose't Make It. Please Hi Can I Return As Ezekiel or DJ Because My Computer Broke And i Never Got To do This Camp Please i Beg Wait? Wait Whoever Subed For Me Was BAD I Would have gone in the cave if were there but my computer was broken so can i come back as DJ Season 2 Hey tuller can we make the season 2 page. Season 2 Hey tuller can we make the season 2 page. Box hey tulle was it okay for me to make the episode box and id you wanted me to. oh and if you want i can make the episode list and the team box's. to get to the player's esay. Tulle, is it possible for Lindsay to return to the competition? Whoever played her was horrible and I would never vote for Heather, because I was making Lindsay become smarter and she would NEVER break up with Tyler. PLEASE???????????? Dakotacoons 22:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible that in the next episode, Tyler can take Lindsays place to show his love to her and she returns, and gets back with him? PLEASE? Dakotacoons 22:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well can the next episode be in Ontario? Dakotacoons 22:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So can two episodes in a row be in Canada? Like one in niagara falls? So she can have fallen in the wrong spot or something?? Dakotacoons 22:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Dakotacoons 22:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I wanted Lindsay to get farther than Tyler and I want someday to gettyem back together. Dakotacoons 23:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So what did I miss? Hey Tulle, so what did I miss, sorry I had to leave early.-Lee44 Should I do the recap for Hassle in the Castle? Dakotacoons 23:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Um Tulle can we make the songs and do you reamber them Hey Tulle I probally wont be able to make it today, sorry something came up, you should do the elimination episode today and the reward challenge on Sunday.-Lee44 Aftermath I will Make It To The Aftermath *sighs and thinks about returning* Is it possible to make today's episode an elimination and Sundays a reward (like switching the episode dates?) because I won't be here Sunday and I can't trust anyone because of what happened last time. Dakotacoons 11:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) In the next epsisode, is it possible that Lindsay could make a sdmall appearence and make up with Tyler? My guilt is eating me alive. xd Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 18:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Are we roleplaying today Tdifan24 I will not be able to do the recaps until tomorrow due to me being in a musical today. Is that ok? Dakotacoons 21:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC)